Malasada
Malasada (Japanese: マラサダ malasada) is a food common in Alola. It is based on real-world s, which are common in Hawaii. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, malasada shops sell two basic varieties of malasadas that have different effects. There are malasada shops in Hau'oli City, Royal Avenue, and Malie City. Flavored malasada The flavored malasadas are sold by the left-hand attendant at malasada shops for 200. Different shops sell different flavors. * Hau'oli City: Sweet Malasada * Royal Avenue: Sour Malasada, Dry Malasada * Malie City: Spicy Malasada, Bitter Malasada A sixth type of flavored malasada, Mythic Malasada, also appears rarely at all shops. It appears for exactly one week at a time and then disappears again until 31 days later. For example, if Mythic Malasada appears at a shop on January 1, it will remain until January 7, and then it will disappear again until February 7. The game treats the date the player started their adventure as the day just after when Mythic Malasada was last available in shops (for example, if the player's adventure started on January 8, Mythic Malasadas would appear on February 7). If the 3DS's time is changed, the new date is treated the same way. These malasadas increase a Pokémon's affection by 3, 5, or 10 points, depending on whether it dislikes, is neutral to, or likes the flavor (respectively). Mythic Malasada increases a Pokémon's affection by 13 regardless of its preferences. They also make the Pokémon totally full. A Pokémon with fullness of level 4 or more cannot eat any flavored malasadas. Big Malasada Big Malasadas are sold by the right-hand attendant at malasada shops for 350. Each shop will only sell one Big Malasada to each customer each day. In the anime Malasadas have appeared multiple times in the anime. They were first featured in A Shocking Grocery Run!, in which Jessie, James, and were shown working in a store located in Hau'oli City's mall selling malasadas. Throughout the series, Team Rocket normally appear in a Malasada Truck attempting to sell them to people, wearing Bewear inspired uniforms. In The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, Jessie was seen eating a malasada, only for it to be taken by a , who fed it to its babies. In Getting to Know You!, took Snowy to a malasada shop. In addition, Jessie offered some malasadas to as a thanks for taking care of them, only for the Strong Arm Pokémon to express its gratitude of her gesture by squishing her with a tremendous hug. Sophocles's mother made some homemade malasadas for and in A Guardian Rematch!. The latter made extremely positive comments about her cooking style for those malasadas. Team Rocket, including , were seen eating malasadas in A Glaring Rivalry!. Sophocles baked some malasadas for in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. Inspired by 's , he had copied the same aroma into the malasadas. In Mimikyu Unmasked!, Jessie bought some malasadas twice from the Hau'oli City Shopping Mall. Both times, the malasadas were stolen by a group of , but on the second occasion, Jessie manages to get back one of the stolen malasadas, sharing it with . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Decision and the Tournament of Six, Olivia and handed out malasadas to the participants of a tournament at an Iki Town festival. The packaging on the malasadas each contained a number that determined their placement in the tournament. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=マラサダ Malasada |zh_yue=馬拉薩達 |zh_cmn=馬拉薩達 / 马拉萨达 |da=Malasada |nl= |fi=Malasada |fr=Malasada |de=Malasada |it=Malasada |ko=말라사다 Malasada |no=Malasada |pl=Malasada |pt_br=Sonho recheado |pt_eu=Malasada |ru=Маласада Malasada |es=Malasada |sv=Malasada }} Category:Pokémon world Category:Food de:Malasadas es:Malasada fr:Malasada ja:マラサダ